


Just an accident

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter gets lost, and can't find a toilet in time. Cedric Diggory comes to the rescue.





	Just an accident

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, frantically looking for a toilet. He was bursting. He ran down one hall and reached a dead end. Running back, he began to race up a flight of stairs, only as he did so they began to move. Harry jumped up and down desperately, a hand moving down to grip his crotch. He shouldn't have had so much pumpkin juice at breakfast. He'd forgotten they'd had double potions, and Snape never let anyone leave his class. He'd squirmed all through the lesson, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't have an accident. He remembered last week, when Neville had wet himself in class. Witnessing the humiliation of his housemate, and the merciless teasing he endured made Harry try all the harder to hold it. 

The stairs stopped abruptly and Harry tumbled down them. He toppled into someone, and brought them to the floor with a yelp. Harry quickly got off the unfortunate victim. 

"I'm so sorry!" Harry gasped, looking down at the Hufflepuff boy he'd crashed into. 

"No problem." The boy was older than him, and as he stood up, Harry saw he was also quite a bit taller.

"Wait... you're Harry Potter!" 

"Oh yeah..." Harry gulped, still startled from the fall. He was abruptly reminded of his bladder as he felt a dribble of urine dampen his underwear. Harry crossed his legs, trying to look casual. 

"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Pleasure to meet you Potter." The Hufflepuff boy stuck out his hand, and Harry took it. He felt his bladder spasm and quickly shoved a hand back to his crotch. He felt himself go bright red as he realised the other boy was still there, eyes on him. 

 

"Are you looking for the loo?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded urgently, marching in place. He felt himself go beet red.

"There's one down the hall. I'd show you, but I have class." Cedric nodded towards the door next to them. 

"Thank you!" Harry replied, not moving. Cedric eyed him for a moment, before walking into his class. As soon as he was out of sight Harry started jumping in place. He felt more urine leak out. He looked down and saw a small wet patch a on his grey school trousers. He couldn't move, but he had to. He couldn't wet himself, especially not here, in the middle of the hallway. Harry kept a tight grip on his crotch, as he began sprinting down the hall, on high alert for a toilet. 

He saw one, and as he did felt himself begin to lose control. He ran into the bathroom, feeling urine dribbling down his legs. He situated himself in front of a urinal and started to undo his belt, but it was too late. He sobbed as his bladder fully released, his trousers steadily darkening and a puddle forming on the floor. As he finished, he cried harder. What could he do now? He didn't know any spells to clean him up, and he couldn't just walk to his next class when he'd obviously wet himself. He wasn't safe even here, what if someone came in? The thought scared him, and he went into a stall. He locked the door and pulled his knees up as he sat on the toilet, and buried his face in his knees as he cried. 

Meanwhile, Cedric struggled to pay attention in transfiguration, he already knew how to turn a needle into a match. His current project was turning a whistle into a pocket watch, which was proving significantly harder. He was still slightly star struck at having met Harry Potter. The boy had been small, to Cedric's surprise. That being said, he didn't know why he'd been surprised. After all, the boy was three years his junior, and a first year. All first years were tiny. Except those two Slytherin boys who always hung around with Malfoy. Cedric supposed growing up in the wizarding world, Harry Potter was a larger than life figure, so he'd imagined Harry to be more impressive than a skinny first year on the verge of wetting himself. At that thought, Cedric felt a bit bad. The boy had clearly been embarrassed. Harry Potter or not, he was only a first year. Cedric shuddered remembering how he'd wet the bed his first night at Hogwarts. Luckily a prefect had helped him out, and none of his room mates had made fun of him. There were upsides to being a Hufflepuff. The bell finally rang, and Cedric got up, putting his perfect match on McGonagalls desk with the others as he walked out. 

"Excellent work Mr Diggory, ten points to Hufflepuff!" The transfiguration teacher exclaimed, and Cedric smiled at her sheepishly. 

"You coming to lunch Cedric?" Cedric saw his friends waiting for him, but found himself glancing towards the toilets. 

"I'll meet you there." Cedric replied, walking off the other direction. 

He entered the toilets, and looked around. He saw a puddle on the floor by a urinal. Poor Potter must have had an accident. There was no sign of the boy though, and Cedric figured he'd cleaned himself up and went on with his day. He was about to leave when he heard a sniffle. Cedric turned back and heard another, he made his way towards the stall it was coming from. He tapped lightly on the stall door. 

"Potter?" He called gently. He heard a gasp, and the boy then fell silent. 

"I'm opening the door." Cedric tugged at the stall door, but it didn't budge. He took out his wand. 

"Alohamora" The door opened to reveal Harry Potter, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his face red with tears.He was shaking, and looking at Cedric fearfully. Cedric saw that his trousers were drenched. 

"Hey Harry." Cedric smiled gently at the boy. Harry only sobbed in response. 

"It's no big deal, if you want I can spell you clean." Cedric offered. 

Harry nodded, and shakily stood up. Cedric quickly spelled Harry's trousers clean, throwing in a spell to warm him up. 

"Thank you Cedric." Harry whispered. 

"No problem." Cedric felt slightly awkward. He began to turn away to give Harry some time to recompose himself when he felt a pull on his sleeve. 

"Please don't tell anyone." Harry looked up pleadingly at Cedric. 

"Potter," Cedric put a hand on the boys shoulder. 

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone. It's just an accident. Being a first year is tough, the classes are long and the castle is huge. It's not a big deal." 

"Sometimes I think people expect me to know everything, because I'm Harry Potter, and apparently I defeated Voldemort, but I can't even remember it." 

Cedric felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. It must be hard for him, he could hardly imagine having a name that carried so much weight. 

"Listen Potter, Harry I mean. It must be hard. I can't say I know what it's like, but if you ever need a friend, or help with anything, just find me OK?" 

"Thank you Cedric." 

Green eyes met grey, and the two boys smiled at each other in mutual understanding. Harry followed Cedric out the door to great hall for lunch, and as he did so couldn't help but think maybe his unfortunate accident wasn't so unfortunate after all.


End file.
